


Blizzard of Red

by PrezKoko



Series: Multi Fandom Hogwarts [5]
Category: Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Random & Short, mostly an excuse to write Akashi vs Izaya in a Hogwarts setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Akashi tries to befriend Mikado and Izaya interrupts.</p><p>Professor Yami also makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My my, is that any way to talk to a prefect?” Izaya drawled, still perched upon the large statue.

Mikado swallowed. He felt like a mouse trapped between two deadly panthers.

The redhead stared impassively at Izaya, red eyes cold. “I’m being perfectly polite. Please refrain from interrupting people’s conversation on a whim.”

It was like the air itself dropped in temperature. Mikado searched for an escape route. But he knew that even if he found one, he was likely to stay rooted to the spot from fear.

Partially because the atmosphere had frozen his legs, partially because he was morbidly curious as to why these two hated each other so much.

The two were currently glaring at each other. Though it was subtle, so it looked more like they were simply observing each other in distaste. Mikado wondered who would break the silence first.

Izaya was the one who ended the standoff. He shook his head with a sigh. “So impudent. You’re only a 3rd year, kid. This is why I don’t like Slytherins.”

The redhead frowned.

“You already have your little army, right? What did they call you again? The ‘miracles’, or something equally stupid anyway. Why don’t you leave Mikado to me, hmm?”

“People are not possessions,” the redhead said reasonably.

Mikado couldn’t help but want to agree. But the chill he had felt when the redhead had first approached him hadn’t completely gone away either so he simply stayed quiet.

“Funny you say that, when you already own your entire year,” Izaya said wryly. “Now leave Mikado alone. Go pick on other interesting students. Like that Jack Frost or something.”

“You’re not in my house. Even if you’re a prefect, there’s no reason I need to listen to your commands. I’m not inclined to follow the whims of someone with zero resolutions.”

It didn’t seem possible, but somehow the air dropped another 10 degrees.

Izaya narrowed his red eyes. “You’re treading a fine line, Akashi.”

“And you’re sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong, as usual.” The redhead, Akashi, said.

Quick as lightning, the two pulled their wands out. Mikado barely thought about it as he immediately grabbed his and placed a hurried shield around himself. Just as spells flew in every direction.

“Swords of Revealing Light!” a deep, stern voice called.

Mikado gasped as large spears of light appeared out of nowhere and descended upon the corridor. It froze the spells Izaya and Akashi had fired in place.

“What is going on here?” the new person demands.

Mikado turned to see one of the professors, with the crazy hair, walk towards them. His violet eyes laced with a deep crimson. Really, how many people in this school had red eyes?

“Just a friendly little demonstration, professor,” Izaya said easily.

Akashi said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I wrote a durarara ficlet and Kida didn't appear. D: Must rectify this.
> 
> It's short, and random. Just felt like posting it haha.


	2. Chapter 2

A 'friendly demonstration', Izaya had said. Yami could tell with a single glance that it was anything but friendly. It was a good thing they were both still students, the spells thrown about the corridor were vicious and dangerous.

In fact, how did Akashi even learn that particularly horrid spell currently hanging in the air between the swords.

/Other me, we can worry about who's teaching them strange spells later./

"Duelling is strictly forbidden. 10 points off both of your houses," Yami said. It still left a strange taste in his mouth, saying that duelling of all things were forbidden, but he was getting used to it. There was a lot of things he was getting used to as a teacher at Hogwarts.

Such as giving out detentions.

"See me in my office after classes today for your detentions. I will be speaking to both your head of houses," he said as sternly as he could.

"It was only a little demonstration, professor," Izaya drawled out. "Akashi and I were simply showing Mikado some of the spells we practise together, weren't we?" The Ravenclaw prefect casually draped an arm over the redhead.

Yami watched as Akashi's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the third year did not say anything to refute Izaya's statement.

Off to the side, Mikado - the new transfer student - looked on with a worried expression. Yami briefly considered dismissing him, but it would be better for the transfer student to see that their school rules were strictly adhered to.

"Whatever your reasons, throwing spells such as these around is not only against school rules but also extremely dangerous," Yami said. "My office, after your classes are finished for the day."

"As you wish, professor," Izaya said, although Yami was pretty sure he had seen a flash of irritation cross his face. Akashi was similarly composed, though his red-eyed stare got increasingly intense.

If Yami wasn't a teacher, he would probably have admired their gumption.

The transfer student didn't look worse for wear when Yami finally walked over to check on him. With Izaya and Akashi leaving for their classes, the hovering swords of light faded away.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked. Usually he would be happy to step back and let Yugi handle such matters, but Yugi had been adamant that he learnt how to be a teacher.

"Yes sir," the transfer student squeaked. Then, before Yami could so much as say another word, Mikado high-tailed it out of sight.

/I thought that went well,/ Yugi said in his mind as Yami did his best to not feel hurt by the fact that a student had pretty much run away from him.


End file.
